Do You Gamble?
by vasoline
Summary: Don Billingsley and Heather Newtown have always been friends, at least partially. Heather was smart enough to know he was nothing but trouble - yet, not smart enough to stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**DO YOU GAMBLE?**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

It was a blistering summers day in Odessa, the sun glared down on the three girls as they walked around the town, sweat had started to bead on Heather's skin.

Melissa sighed, fanning herself. "We should head to the mall. That A/C would feel amazing right about now."

They entered the mall and grabbed a table in the food court. The place was pretty empty; most of the town had gone on vacation or were still in bed at ten in the morning. Heather usually was, too. But last night had a significant lack of parties and the three girls had turned in early out of boredom.

"You guys want anything?" Heather eyed her two friends who shook their heads.

Heather pushed out of her seat and headed towards the opposite side of the mall's food court, towards Dairy Queen.

"Hey, can I have," Heather looked up at the cashier and paused. "Don? Since when does Don Billingsley have a _job_?"

Don chuckled. "A guy's gotta do something before football season. And you're lucky as it's _my_ last day."

Heather shook her head in awe. "I know. But for you, that usually means partying until dawn and sleeping until dusk."

Don shrugged, a small smile still on his features. "Yeah, whatever. What can I get you, H?"

"Just a chocolate milkshake for me, thanks."

Heather handed Don some change and waited patiently as Don made her order. She was still confused at the sight of him holding a job.

"You still dating that guy from Midland?" Don asked once he reappeared. "You know it ain't right to date the enemy."

Heather glanced up at Don, her features pulling down into a frown. "You mean Gary? Nah, he dumped me for one of his cheerleaders."

"What a dumbass." Don shook his head. "You're one of the hottest girls around. Don't see how he could do any better."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Don. Now can I have my milkshake?"

Don reached over the counter and handed her the frozen drink. Heather gave him a nod in thanks and turned back around with the intention of heading back to her table.

"Go out with me." Don hollered after her. "Tonight. We'll go for a drive. Get some food."

Heather spun back around. Don was grinning at her with endless confidence and Heather wondered where he got all of it.

She raised a brow. "You think I'd go out with you, Billingsley? Not a chance. I know how you are."

His smirk just got wider. "I can be different. I can treat you real good, show you a real good time."

Heather scoffed. "I know you can show me a good time. That's what I'm afraid of."

"C'mon," he pleaded with her. "It's just a date. What could go wrong? If you hate it you can tell me to fuck off."

"Sorry," she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sworn off jocks after Gary. Especially those with your rep."

She turned around again, this time with finality.

"See you around, Don." She called over her shoulder.

"You'll change your mind, H. You'll see."

Heather sat back down at her table. Maria and Melissa watched her, their eyes lit up with excitement.

"Now, don't tell me Don Billingsley just asked you out and you said no?" Maria said, her gaze flickering to the Dairy Queen where Don was leaning lazily over the counter. "H, he's a dime. Have you gone blind?"

Heather slurped at her milkshake. "No, I'm just not an idiot. Don only thinks with one thing and it's not his brain."

"So, what?" Maria replied instantly. "Why not just have some damn fun? You take everything so serious."

"Sorry, Maria but I'm not you," Heather said, looking at Don who was already looking at her, a grin on his face. He knew they were talking about him. "I like serious."

The other girl let out a heavy breath, her green eyes rolling behind her lids. "I know you do. Sometimes I don't even know how we became friends. You're a _bore_."

"Now, Maria," Melissa cut in. "Leave Heather alone. Better to be a bore than a whore like you."

"Watch your mouth!" Maria yelled back in response but her features were laced with humour.

Heather leaned back in the cold metal of her seat, zoning out of the activity between her two friends and instead focused solely on chugging back her milkshake. She started thinking about how this was her last real summer, that next summer would be filled with obsessing over college. Maybe Maria had said something right after all, Heather deserved a little fun - especially after a bad breakup. But she wasn't sure she wanted Don Billingsley to be apart of that fun. She wasn't that careless.

"So, H, you going to Chavez's party tonight?" Melissa asked, bringing Heather back into reality.

"Oh, he's having one?" Heather said and Melissa nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'll be there. Wanna get ready at my place? My parents are headed out to Dallas for the weekend."

"You know I'll be there," Maria replied smugly. "And I'll have plenty of beer to share."

"Sounds like a plan then."

Around eight o'clock, Melissa and Maria showed up on Heather's porch. Maria stayed true to her word - a half case firmly in her clutch.

"Come in!"

Heather stood in front of her floor length mirror, holding up two different tops up, unsure of which to wear.

"The blue one!" Maria called from where she was sprawled lazily on Heather's twin sized bed. "No question."

Melissa turned to face her friends, twirling on the vanity stool to eye Heather's choices.

"Your thoughts, Melissa?" She asked. "You don't think it's too hoe-y?"

"Nah, girl," Melissa shook her head. "Definitely the blue - you'll look hot as hell, who cares about looking a little slutty, anyway? We're in our prime!"

"Finally something Mel and I can agree on!" Maria chimed in.

Heather chuckled, tossing the yellow halter top to the floor. She pulled her baseball tee over her head and put on the blue top, tipping her head down so she could tie it. Then turning around in the mirror to inspect herself.

"You look _gooood_!" Maria stood up, shaking Heather by the shoulders and smiling wide. "Now, can we go, losers? You two take forever."

The two other girls rolled their eyes.

"Lead the way, Maria."

Chavez's was all ready alive when they showed up. The music was blasting, luckily he had next to no neighbors, and people were stumbling across his lawn.

"Looks like a good time." Heather mused.

She pushed open the door and was greeted by a fog of cigarette smoke and the stench of bodies and booze.

"You think Mike's gonna be here?" Melissa whispered into Heather's ear, almost drowned out by the music. "I wanna get with that."

Heather shook her head. "Mike don't even leave his house, you know his momma's sick, Mel."

"He might -"

Melissa never finished. Arms wrapped around Heather's waist and a head nuzzled into her neck. "I knew you'd come. You lookin' for me, H?"

Without even glancing behind her, Heather unpried the hands around her and pushed the boy's body away.

"You hear of personal space?" Heather smirked, turning to face Don, who was still _too_ close. "I ain't come here for you, Donnyboy. I came here to get drunk and have fun."

"I know how to have fun."

"I know you do," she wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning in closer. Her voice dropped a few decibels. "But I ain't looking for that kind of fun.

She took a step back. "But I'm sure Maria -"

Don groaned. " _Maria_? Been there, H. I'm looking at you."

"Too bad."

She left him and pushed her way through the crowd, attempting to find at least one of her bubbly blonde friends.

"Heather, my girl," Chavez wrapped her into a warm embrace. "You came! Though, I did just see Melissa and remembering thinkin' you couldn't be far behind."

"You know I wouldn't miss one of your parties, love," she smiled, squeezing her friend before slipping out of the hug. "I was right behind Melissa but then one of your buddy's got me tied up."

"Don?"

She sighed, giving him a nod. "Yup. Guy thinks I'm gonna be his next conquest."

"'Guess he's dumber than he looks." Chavez quipped. "You want a beer?"

"Yes, please!"

Chavez leaned over the counter and grabbed her a beer, cracking it off the counter until the cap went flying.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She raised her beer in thanks and bid her goodbye, searching for Melissa - worried the girl might all ready be mixed up in some trouble.

The blonde sat outside, her legs dipped in the cool water of the Chavez's pool. Heather took a seat next to her, dangling her legs into the water too. "No luck in finding Mike?"

Melissa frowned. "Nope. You were right - I don't think he's here."

"'Figured you'd be on to the next by now," Heather teased lightheartedly, leaning her head on her friend's shoulder. "Something got you down?"

"Nah, not really - just something about Mike, you know?" Melissa shrugged, staring blankly into the aquamarine water. "I think he's _different_. What about you, Don didn't manage to charm you into some dark closet somewhere?"

"You think so low of me?" Heather faked disbelief. "I left him in the wind, girl. Not worth my time."

"Mhmm," Melissa hummed. "At least one of us has their head on their shoulders. Looks like Don wasn't all that fazed, either."

Heather glanced in the direction Melissa pointed; Don was stumbling out the backdoor, Karen held lazily under his right arm, as he sloppily tried to kiss her and _walk_. She quickly looked away, a frown tugging on her features. Maybe she didn't want to be his conquest, his one night stand. But she hadn't expected him to give up so easy.

"I'm offended," Heather forced out a chuckle. "He hardly even tried to get in my pants - then he moves on with Karen? She's as ditzy as a blue-ass fly."

"Don't worry, baby," Melissa drunkenly patted Heather's hair. "You're too good for him - he must know that, thats why he gave up."

She watched as Don and Karen moved across Chavez's yard, until they disappeared behind the darkness of the garage. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right."


	2. Chapter 2

DO YOU GAMBLE?

CHAPTER TWO

' _Hey, baby. It's Gary. I didn't mean everything I said - Daisy, she means nothing to me. I made a mistake_.' Heather breathed into the receiver. ' _You there, darling? C'mon talk to me_.'

The line went dead as she hit end. She sucked in a breath, trying to hold back her burning tears. Gary, Midland's QB, had dumped her for a fiery red cheerleader for his team. Three weeks later he calls her telling her it was a mistake? It didn't add up, Gary had too much of an ego to realize how good he had it with Heather. She knew why he was calling. The redhead, Daisy, didn't put out.

"You alright, H?" Melissa asked. She had slept over after Chavez's party and they had spent the day cuddled in a wool blanket watching TV movies. "Who was on the phone?"

Heather wrapped herself back inside the blanket. "It was Gary. 'Says he wants me back or something."

Melissa's eyes widened. "And what'd you say?"

"Nothing," Heather's face heated up in embarrassment."I didn't know what to say! I hung up!"

"You're terrible," Melissa laughed, shoving Heather lightly. "You gonna call him back?"

"Maybe, probably not," she sighed. "You met Gary. You think he means a damn word he says?"

"You're right. Probably not."

"It just sucks, I really liked him," she said quietly. "Then he dumps me for some freshman cheerleader? Now he wants me back? I don't think so."

"You know what they say - plenty of fish in the sea," Melissa grinned. "You wanna head down to the diner? Grab a bite and eat our feelings?"

"Sounds perfect."

Since it was the last Saturday of summer vacation, the diner was blocked with people. David was behind the counter, seeming flustered by the amount of orders coming in. Heather sat at one of the bar stools, giving the older man a bright smile.

"David, how are you tonight?"

The balding man looked up at the two girls, his frustration morphing into a smile for the most fleeting of moments. "Melissa, Heather, I'm good. How are you girls tonight?"

"Oh, just fine," Melissa replied cheerfully. "I'm just taking Heather here out for a bite to eat, take her mind off things."

"Well, I gotta hand these bags off to Mike for his mom," David said, lifting up two plastic bags filled with food. "then I can get your orders."

Immediately, Melissa perked up. "Oh, don't worry about that, Dave - me and H will bring it to him and you can grab us a couple burgers," she paused to scan the crowd. "Where's he sitting?"

"Outside, near the front," he handed the girl's a bag each. "You tell him its on the house, too! Don't let him slip you any money."

"You got it, Dave." Heather saluted and slipped off her stool, following Melissa outdoors.

"Sly," Heather mused. "You really got a thing for Mike, don't you?"

" _Shhh_!" Melissa hushed her as they walked into earshot of the boys.

"Hey, Mike," Melissa greeted the boy, cutting off whatever conversation the other boy's were having without any qualms. "David asked us to bring out your momma's food."

Melissa laid her bag and Heather's on the table.

"How much do I -"

"Don't worry about it," Heather cut him off. "'Said it was on the house."

Heather's voice caught the attention of Don, who brought his styrofoam cup from his mouth to grin up at her. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Well if ain't Odessa's brightest and _finest_." He asked her, shamelessly raking his eyes up and down her figure.

Heather checked behind her. "Oh, you're talking to me? I was looking for Karen."

"Is somebody feelin' jealous?" Don lifted a brow. "No need, darling. There's enough of me to go around."

"As if." Heather gagged, "Now, move over, would you? Let me sit."

Don moved down, pushing Chavez further down the bench to let her sit. She swung her legs over the side and sat down, stealing Don's cup in the process and downing the mixed drink. She winced at the strong taste but kept sipping.

"That was mine, you know," he smirked as he said it, never moving to steal back the drink. "You coming to Taylor's tonight?"

"Another party?" She scrunched up her face. "I don't know - I already went out last night."

"So what?" Don rolled his shoulders in nonchalance. "We're seventeen, baby! 'Might as well party while we can."

"Yeah," Melissa agreed, using her eyes to point to Mike, pleading with Heather silently. "We should. You're the one that wanted to get your mind off things, right?"

Heather rolled her eyes, clearly outnumbered. "Fine."

Don stood under the funnel she grasped and she poured a beer bottle down the tube, laughing as he was unable to chug it back. He made a choking noise before spitting up into the sink.

"I thought you were a pro at this, Billingsley?" She teased him, tossing the funnel onto the already messy counter. "Pros finish the bottle _without_ choking."

"Shut up, Heather," he groaned, his face flushed from lack of breathing. "It's been awhile, all right? I'd like to see you try -"

"Fine," she coyly raised a brow, grabbing back the funnel. "Hit me, baby."

He was surprised for a moment but his expression quickly turned to smug as he took the funnel from her. "Let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is."

She kneeled below him, taking the tube her in hand, and giving him a thumbs up when she was ready. He poured the beer in all at once, not giving her time to get used to the flow - but she expected that, he didn't want her to show him up, so she was ready to chug as soon as they copper liquid hit her throat. She managed to suck back the entire bottle with only a few drops of beer dripping down her face as evidence she had even done it at all.

She stood up and wiped her face into the sleeve of her sweater, her turn to be smug. "Told you I could do it. You think Odessa is crazy but you ain't ever been to a Midland party. Rich kids know no limits."

"I think I'm in love with you, H." Don grinned widely, brushing back the hair that was stuck to her face and more than likely doused in beer.

She flicked her long brunette hair over her shoulder dramatically. "Haven't you heard? Everybody is."

"Now, don't get cocky -"

"That's my girl!" Heather stiffened at the familiar voice. "You've still got it!"

Gary, in all his muscled glory, had appeared at an Odessa party. Something that hadn't ever happened - not even when they were dating. She finally glanced at him, meekly and hesitantly. He was looking right past her, at Don, who's hands were still cupping her face. She knew Don was too bold to let some Midland guy frighten him so she stepped backward, letting Don's arms fall to their sides.

"Gary?" She said confused. "What are you doing in Odessa? Or rather, an Odessa _house party_?"

"You seemed mad earlier, on the phone," he shrugged. "I thought it might be best to talk to you in person."

"Gary," her voice was just above a whisper. "I don't think that's a good idea. People here aren't as welcoming as me to those from Midland."

"No, we ain't." Don stared Gary down. "What're you and your goons doin' here?"

"We don't want no trouble." Gary said but his face said the opposite. "I just wanted to see my girl."

"Well, from what I hear she ain't your girl anymore," he draped an arm around her shoulder and surprisingly, Heather didn't shake it off. "Heard you two broke up. And you were dating some slutty cheerleader."

Gary narrowed his gaze in on Don. "That's all in the past."

From behind Don, gathered other Panthers, outnumbering the three Midland Rebels, each standing tall and staring intimidatingly. Heather felt uncomfortable stuck in the middle.

Gary's gaze flickered between Heather and the strong boys behind her and shook his head. "Alright, I get your message - get out. I'll talk to you later, Heather."

Heather looked away, not meeting her ex boyfriend's eyes. Instead, she looked up at Don.

"You didn't have to do that." She said shyly.

"Did you want him here?" Heather shook her head. "Then I had to do it."


End file.
